Wrong Way Out
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: Sequel to A Brand New Day and Episode 4 of the Maji series. Buffy, Faith and Willow are stuck in their minds and a new player wants to kill them. Meletus, the jester of corruption. Will Li and Dawn save them in time? B/F, D/L. Please R&R.
1. Meletus the jester of corruption

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BTVS, JOSS WHEDON DOES!!!

Paring: Buffy/Faith, Dawn/Li

A/N: Review please because it will kill me if you don't.

--

**FPOV**

We stop suddenly and now the back ground is completely black. Something doesn't feel right and when I say 'thing' I mean something demon-y.

"MUAHAHAHAHAA" we all turn around to see where that came from. That scared the shit out of me, you know the Joker from batman? Well that laugh was scarier than the Joker's laugh.

"My my, the slayers!" we turn around again and see some jester in front of us.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I ask, this jester is in red and black with two tiny horns on his head.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself, I am Meletus, the jester of corruption!! And soon you and your witchy friend are going to die, so let's see a smile! AHAHAHAHAHA," ok this guy creeps me, the fuck, out.

"What do you want?" B asks.

"Oh nothing much, slayer, just to see my mistress rise and destroy you all, but other than that I guess I could always go for a Bloody Mary… but first I would have to kill her! AHAHAHAHAHAA," did I mention how creepy this guy is? I'm tired of him already, so I go in for an attack, but he dodges and the next thing I know I see him on the "ceiling" walking and skipping with those bells jingling on his costume.

"Anh, anh, anh, you can't do that here, slayer. This is my domain, my element, you can't hurt me here…you can't hurt me anywhere," I glare at him and growl. "Aww, why so glum, slayer? I've got an idea! Turn that frown upside down, most people would want you to be happy before you die!!" he says and makes that annoying cackle once again. This guy is getting on my nerves.

"Who is your mistress?" Red asks. I glad she distracted him 'cause that might give me time to think of something.

"You know, since you're going to die soon, might as well tell you! Resnak the demon goddess of dark memories, and you must've pissed her off because she normally doesn't attack a specific target… she just kills," I swear if I ever meet this Resnak bitch I'm gonna kill her like hell.

**LPOV**

I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill her, I'M GONNA KILL HER!!! First she tries to attack Dawn and instead ends up killing my father and now she has one of her lackeys poisoning the minds of my friends. Like I said I'm gonna kill her! I'm distracted from my thoughts with Dawn behind me, right now I'm in My dad's office, staring out the open window…well I guess it's my office now. Giles and Xander went to bed right after Evy and Rex came back… which was like an hour ago, and they gave me my dad's ashes and then went on home. But like I said Dawn's right behind me and now she's massaging my shoulders.

"Baby, you need to relax,"

"I _am_ relaxed,"

"Bullshit, for one, your muscles are tense as hell and two I can feel everything your feeling, so don't tell me that your relaxed…when you're not," did I ever mention how smart and observing this girl is? I swear she's like the perfect tiger with those qualities. I turn around to face and give her a kiss and hug her gently. Holding her like this, feels right, it feels like home, like a new sunrise.

"Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you," I see tears forming in her eye but they're not sad tears, they're happy. She kisses me soft at first but it grows into a huge inferno in 3.5 seconds. She breaks the kiss because air is becoming an issue.

"I love you too, Salali Raine" and she kisses me again and we head downstairs.

**BPOV**

"And what the hell did we do to piss her off?" Faith asks. This guy/demon is really creepy, he's even creepier than the mayor, But don't tell Faith I said that.

"Other than hurt one of her precious children, I honestly don't know" he looks down at his wrist as if looking at a watch. "Wow, I better get going, memories to corrupt and minds to poison. Ta-ta for now," and then he vanishes in thin air. HOW DARE HE!! I can't believe he used Tigger's line! What is it with evil using Tigger's line? First the First Evil and now this Meletus guy, then what? The background starts to change and everything starts to spin and then the next thing I know, we're in Angel's mansion.

**DPOV **

You know that feeling when you know something is going right? That's how I feel right now, well except for the fact that Buffy, Faith, and Willow are passed out and there's a good chance that they're infected by Meletus. But Li finally told me that she loves me and that means the world to me. We're both downstairs watching them tossing and turning like they're having a nightmare and it makes me sad to see them like this.

"We've got to do somethin'; we can't just sit here and wait for them to die. Isn't there anythin' magical that we can do?" Li asks looking to me.

"We could try the coven in England, they might be able to help us," I say. Might is the key word in that, they aren't as strong as Willow, but they're good. I look over to Li and see a light bulb go off.

"I think can do better, feel like going on a little field trip?" ok what does this girl have in mind? I don't have time to ask before she's dragging me out the door and into one of her dad's cars…well her cars now.

"What's going on Li?" I ask.

"I know some people that owe me a favor, they might be able to help," we drive for a while through downtown and into a suburban area. She parks the car in someone's drive way, shuts off the engine and gets out of the car, the only thing I can do is follow her to the door. We get to the door and Li knocks three times and after a while someone opens the door. Black man, mid-thirties, and tall…really tall.

"Hey, we need your help,"


	2. Blood, Sweat, and Koli

A/N: Short chapter, I know. And really sorry for not updating sooner, but I had some people distracting me and now I will really try to update sooner but I make no set in stone promises. Please review if you like what I was able to churn out for this chapter. Don't worry I did not give up on this in no way shape or form.

--

**BPOV**

Not Again… I've already lived through this once and when it happened the first time I barely could live with myself. I watch as I see my past self shove the sword right through Angel. You thought I was talking about Faith? Well with her, I was worse.

The room is spinning and flashes of colors are everywhere, then we stop… and I notice we're outside of my house back in Sunnydale.

Man I haven't seen this place in a long time. We go inside and notice my mom at the stairs yelling for me.

'_Buffy, you need to come down sometime!'_ she walks up stairs and we follow her, getting closer to my room. She opens the door and you see me covered in my own blood.

I remembered this now… this happened after graduation… I was thinking of the night I… I can't even say.

'_Buffy! Sweetie what did you do to yourself?!' _

'_I can't make it go away mom,'_ I sob out. _'I can't make it go away'_ I see myself completely breakdown in front of my mother, she has a firm hold on me and my past self isn't letting go anytime soon.

'_What can't you make go away sweetie?'_

'_Faith,' _my mom pulls away a little and looks at me.

'_Listen…Sweetie, I can't imagine what pain you must be going through hurting another human, much less another slayer like you, but she's had that coming to her for a long time, with the way she was actin_g,'

I look over to Faith for her reaction, but she just stands there observing the situation.

'_That isn't it mom!' _I shrill out _'I-'_ I was cut off by my hand squirt out some blood.

'_Don't worry honey, we need to get you to a hospital,'_ then the room starts shifting and spinning and we're back in this abyss, where the whole room is black.

"Buffy… I don't know what to say…" Will says. Faith is avoiding her eyes from me, she was probably really hurt by that comment my mom said. She's always looked up to my mom rather she'd admit it or not.

"Faith… are you okay?" I ask as I put my hand on her shoulder. She's tense, I know it and she knows that I know it.

"Buffy… why?"

"Because as much as I love you now, I loved you that much then and seeing that knife go right through you killed me," I say as I look into her gorgeous brown eyes.

**LPOV**

"Well can we come in?" I ask after a minute of silence. He moves to the side to let us in. Smart one he is, making sure we're not vamps. I walk inside to the living room and I can't believe who I see sitting on the couch playing the guitar.

"Koli?"

"Li?" he says looking up. I haven't seen him in forever!

"So what's shakin'?" I ask awkwardly.

"So where's Leon?" he gets to the point.

"Are we going to speak in questions the whole time, because I don't see any call for that," I counter. I really don't think he wants to know what happened.

"Are you going to answer my question or not, because I so don't have to stick around for this," he says in his overly flamboyant voice.

"Uhm…he's…uhm…" Reggie saves me just in time.

"Oh my! Li!!" he rushes up and hugs me and now I feel more awkward. "Koli, this is…"

"I know, I use to date her brother… now if you excuse me I've got to go," he says rushing out of the house. I don't know if I can ever tell him what happened to Leon.

"Anyways what can I do for you two?" he asks with such enthusiasm.

**EPOV**

I'm staring up at the ceiling as I contemplate the events of last night.

"_Hey Li, we did what you asked… are you going to ok?"_

"_You know me... five by five"_

"_Chica, what does that even mean?" Rex asked. But she ignored him and went upstairs to be alone. _

She had so much pain in her eyes when she said that. I never thought that she would ever show pain towards his death… but apparently I was wrong. She can be so forgiving… one of the reasons why I love her… well you know not like that… she's like the older sister I never had.

"Evy, baby, what are you thinking about?" I roll over to face Rex with tears in my eyes. He takes one look at me and knows right away who I'm thinking about. So he wraps me up in his arms and holds me while I cry.

"I just wish there was something we could do for her Rex," I say into his shoulder.

"I know, baby. But she's a live wire, she'll survive and we'll be there for her no matter what," he whispers in my ear to calm me.

"I know, but I feel so restless and I really feel I should do something,"

"I can think of a few things," he says with his voice full of flirt.

"Something productive," I say with my stern voice.


	3. Reggie, Tara, and H&H

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates, but my mom just died recently and I had to take care of stuff around the house so it's cutting into my writing time. I've decided to make this story shorter than the others so please don't be mad. So this maybe has one chapter to go.

--

**DPOV**

We're back at Li's house and she leads us into the living room where Buffy, Faith, and Willow are past out in. I keep staring at her; noticing that I'm drooling a bit. GET IT TOGETHER DAWN!! This hungry and horny thing is making me insane. I mean it's like every time I turn around I'm craving 8 lbs. of steak and Li for dessert. Gah! I'm such a pervert, but I can't help it. She does this to me and I can't control it.

"Alright, if you give me the time I believe we can save your friends… but I'm going to need to know the exact spell that the Wicca used," … I think were boned.

"That's the thing Reggie; I don't know exactly what she used," Li says.

"Well, just give me the tome that she used,"

"…"

"The book; give me the book,"

"Oh," we both say and then go get the book.

**WPOV**

Watching Buffy and Faith just makes me want to get out of here and go home to Kennedy. It's only been two days and I ready miss her.

"Will, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Buffy, just caught in my own musings" I say. All of the sudden the 'room' spins again and we're Buffy's house in Sunnydale. I see myself and… Tara… Oh no, not again.

--

**NOPOV**

The three of them stand there while watching past Willow and Tara, when suddenly a bullet flies through the window and hits Tara right above the heart.

--

**WPOV**

"_Your shirt…"_ Then Tara falls forward onto my past self. How dare he make me live through this again!

"_Tara?"_ there's no answer _"Tara?! Baby?"_ once again no answer. I watch my past self cry. _"Baby, come on! Get up!"_ My past self cries harder. "No… no…" and She/me cries even harder and then my/her head lifts up and my/her eyes are completely red. Then the room fades out back into darkness.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Meletus… he's getting on my nerves and I'm not someone whose nerves you should get on! He cackles out. "If you ask me I thought it was brilliant, brilliant, bravo, bravo,"

"Well no one asked you stupid excuse for a demon!" I yelled out in anger.

"Why you litt-" he cuts off and starts gasping. "What… is… happen-" and then he completely disappears.

**LPOV**

Both Dawn and I are in the living room and we're watching Reggie doing his incantation. We look over to the couch and see Buffy, Faith, and Willow, struggling on the couch and them something appears. I retract my claws and Dawn does the same and we wait. I believe this must be Meletus, the jester of corruption. He is wearing a black and red harlequin jester costume, small horns on his forehead near his hairline, and has a surprised look on his face.

"How?! No one is able to get past my magics!"

"Yeah, no one except this guy," I say and point to Reggie and I see he has his sword ready.

"VOODOO!!!"

"That's right asshole and now you're gonna pay!" I say and then I pounce on to him in a roar. He dodges at first then I sideswipe him and leave a huge gash on his face.

"Maji!" the he chuckles "Your head will go on my mistress's wall!" he says as we circle each other. I look to the side and I see the three sleeping beauties waking up and so maybe I should help.

'WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!' I yell out telepathically to them and Faith springs awake.

"Hey Tig, you miss me?" she says doing a three punch combo to Meletus, and he goes down for the moment.

"Just a little bit," I say with a smirk on my face. Then I see Buffy and Willow wake up too. "Willow, help Reggie," I say just before Meletus gets back up.

"If you think, just because your friends are awake now means that you're safe, GUESS AGAIN!!!" Dawn's behind him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to a punch in the face and he goes down. And she straddles him and gives him just what he deserves.

"This is for trying to kill Buffy, Faith, and Willow," Punch.

"This is for being a Joker wannabe," Harder punch.

"And this… this is for your boss," and then she kills him by ripping his head off. She gets off his dead corpse and come over to me and just gives me the most heated kiss in my life.

"The room, 15 minutes," and I get going. She doesn't have to ask me twice.

**FPOV**

What… the… fuck… The Squirt just killed the joker wannabe with her bare hands, and she looks different. Part of her hair on the right side is orange and damn, she has a red ring around her eyes.

"Explain how you just killed that demon with your bare hands," B says.

"Long story short, I'm not human anymore, I'm a Maji, and don't blame Li she didn't have anything to do with it. Her father gave me his powers before he died. By the way her father's dead. Now if you excuse me I have business to take care of. Let's just say Slayers are not the only ones that have the H&H problem," and then she goes upstairs.

"One, I feel bad for Li. Two, If her father was alive I'd kick his ass. And three, EWWW!!!" I start laughing.

"I love you B,"

"I love you too _F_,"

**THE END**

**Next chapter is an epilogue.**


	4. Epilogue

LPOV

I go down stairs to fetch some food for Dawn and I. Powers, that was something else… what Dawn and I did, was fucking amazing. I realize I'm smiling my ass off as I head into the kitchen to ask Jacque to fix Dawn and me something. But I stop when I feel someone touching my arm. I turn around to face… Buffy? OH boy, I just realize something she's the big sister and my dad turned her little sister in a Maji… I think I'm gonna get the big sister talk… help.

"Li, we need to talk," see what did I tell ya?

"Uh… ok," and we sit down in the dining room. I feel like we're in a board meeting, but only my tail is on the line… and I like my tail, it did nothing wrong to me. "So what did ya wan-"

"Listen, I like the fact that you're with my sister, that's not why I stopped you. But I want you to explain to me what happened… when Dawn got turned."

"Ok, after the Reshiek bit you and Faith, You both lost your memories and I got Giles, Xander, and Willow to come here to get you guy's memory back, well Evy, Rex, and myself went on patrol. I told Dawn to stay here, but what good that did right? Well apparently she followed me and my dad followed her. I saw her in the cemetery after I almost killed the Reshiek. She was almost killed by Resnak, but my dad intercepted the attack. He died of course, but not before giving his powers to Dawn," I get out in one breath. Amazing.

"Wow, you're worse than Willow," She says.

"I HEARD THAT!" Willow yells from the living room. We both laugh.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE FROM AUTHOR, PLEASE READ!

Hi everyone, xXAngel of fireXx here. As you guys know or at least should, my mom died recently. Well I'm sad to say that I have to pass this story to a new author. I really want to continue it myself, but I don't have the time anymore. Please continue reading the series because, it's my baby. The new author is kool-aidrocks2008 and she will be picking up where I left on the new story, Primal Instinct. Look for it when it comes out. And I want to thank every one of my fans for sticking with me on this and to say I love you all, please don't be mad at me and please give the new author a chance. Thank you.


End file.
